Total Noah Action
by nintenlympics
Summary: Noah has been sent back in time to compete in the second season of Total Drama. To get a future he desires, he must compete in movie-themed challenges, and hopefully NOT die while doing so. This is an unofficial sequel/spin-off of PurpleBandit3000's Total Drama Redemption. It is suggested that you read that first if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1: Lights, Camera, Action!

Chapter 1: Lights, Cameras, Action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. Read Total Drama Redemption before reading this. This is made with permission.

* * *

 **Total Drama Redemption II: Total Noah Action**

* * *

 **Summary:** This is a spin-off/sequel to PurpleBandit3000's Total Drama Redemption. Noah finds himself participating in Total Drama Action after having been sent back to the past. To get a future he desires, he must participate in various movie-themed challenges, but not everything is the same...

 **Rating:** 13 years or older. There will be violence, harsh words, juvenile humor and possibly death. (Not really)

 **Setting:** Right after Total Drama Island. TDA is the basis of the story. Noah remembers everything from TDR and the original Total Drama seasons.

 **Point of View:** First person, from Noah's POV.

 **Pairings:** Read, bucko.

And with that, let's get started!

* * *

 **Chapter 1-**

 **Lights, Cameras, Action!**

* * *

I woke up with a start. The smell of rubber burning against asphalt filled my nose. My legs were sore and my back was in pain.

 _'Must not have gotten a good night's sleep"_ I thought. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around. Instantly, I regretted it.

I was on a bus, with several other teens. And not a school bus. A tour bus. Outside, I could see a city. The bus drove by many buildings. I had no idea where I was... until I saw the kid next to me. He was big, muscular and black. DJ? No, that couldn't be... we went our separate ways after Total Drama...

That's when I realized something. _'One final test'_ MATT had said.

I was on my way to compete in Total Drama Action.

NO! NOT AGAIN!

Wait. I never competed in Total Drama Action the first time around. Then what was I doing here?

I guess I was panicking a lot, because DJ was giving me a worried look.

"You okay, man?" He asked. I hadn't realized it, but I was looking around frantically.

"I'm fine. Just... a nightmare." I lied. I wasn't any calmer, but the big teen seemed to be reassured. He looked out the window, solemnly.

I did a quick head count. Fifteen others, aside from me. Wait, FIFTEEN?! Weren't there only fourteen contestants the first time around? I scanned each person, seeing who else didn't belong. In the front row sat Gwen and Trent on one side, and Duncan and Heather on the other. Behind them were LeShawna, Harold, Geoff and Bridgette. Behind them were Owen, Izzy, Lindsay and Beth, and next to me was DJ. All of them were supposed to be here, except one person was missing...

Justin! The pretty-boy wasn't here! Had I replaced him? I hoped so. But that left two odd ones out. I scanned the seat next to mine.

There, Tyler and Katie sat, behind Lindsay and Beth. Wait. Lemme back up... TYLER and KATIE?! What were THEY doing here?! They COULDN'T be here! Yet there they were, conversing with Lindsay and Beth. Astonishing. I wasn't the only non-original competitor. Which meant things were going to play out VERY differently.

I was about to stretch my legs when I realized that my feet were buried under a duffle bag. I unzipped it and looked at the contents inside- some spare clothes, my bathing suit, some toiletries and two books. Also inside was note. It read _'From your pal, MATT. Good luck, Noah!'_

Great. Just great. My final test was to compete in a season I never competed in before. How joyous. So many questions scrambled in my head. Why were Katie and Tyler here? How were they here? What happened to Justin? (As if I cared) Why was Izzy sitting with Owen and not me? I knew I wouldn't get answers, so I did my best to create a logical explanation.

During Total Drama, Drama, Drama Island, I must've teamed up with Izzy and Eva again, but this time instead of Justin being dragged into the lake, I was dragged instead. And Katie and Tyler... Tyler had been on the diving board with DJ, Owen and Cody, so he must've been knocked off with DJ and Owen. And Katie... I'm pretty sure she was chased into the lake by a bear? I couldn't recall any details. Maybe MATT decided to punk me and drop me into a different universe... again.

Whatever the case, I had to compete. There was no other choice anymore.

The bus stopped and the driver told us that we arrived.

"Um, where ARE we?" Trent asked. I looked outside. We had parked at the gates of an old movie lot, complete with fake settings, trailers and sheds. The driver didn't answer, so we decided to exit the old, rickety bus. Duncan was the first one out, taking in the smell of the city, LeShawna and Harold followed him. Gwen and Heather got stuck in the doorway together and argued with each other. Heather still had her wig on, much to my amusement. They growled at each other until Heather shoved Gwen out, which caused her to fall into Harold, who fell into LeShawna, who wasn't even fazed.

The rest of us got off, and the bus drove off.

"Where IS everybody?" LeShawna asked.

Gwen was the first to respond, "Uh, maybe we got off at the wrong stop?"

"That bus only had one stop." I said. Heather scoffed.

"I'm not hanging around HERE." she said.

"YOU'RE gonna give up the chance at a million big ones?" LeShawna retorted. "That's a lot of hair weaves!" A few of us snickered, myself included. Heather decided to stay, and put on her wig. Drat. I was hoping this season would be quiet without her around.

I looked over at Izzy, who was too busy ignoring me. And not just the I'm-not-paying-attention-to-you type, the I-hate-you-so-much type. That made me nervous. What went down between seasons?

I turned my attention back to the conversation. Trent had just noticed that Beth got her braces removed. Gwen, Lindsay and LeShawna all complimented her while Katie squealed annoyingly.

"You look SOOOO cute!" Katie complimented. Jeez, I had already forgotten she was here. Lindsay claimed that she was going to move to Paris once she won.

"And I'll take the two most important people with me!" The bimbo cheerfully... cheered. "Beth and Tyler!" Tyler cheered at this.

"We're gonna rock the socks off this season, right babe?!"

"Who are you again?" Was the blonde's response, causing the sporto to frown.

"I'm Tyler!"

"No, Tyler's my boyfriend. I don't know who you are, though." Tyler just groaned in defeat. Great. I thought Tyler was dumb, but boy did Lindsay meet new levels of stupid. I glanced at Izzy, who was talking with Owen, and walked over to Trent. I had to clarify something. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, man! Ready for a new season?" He asked, giving me a fist bump.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just one thing..." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Did... Izzy and I break up between seasons?" I know it seemed like a stupid idea, but it was the only one I had. He gave me a confused look.

"Uh, yeah, dude. You said you two broke up because she was SUPER crazy, remember?"

"Er right! I was just... testing YOUR memory to make sure that you were... you!" I chuckled nervously as Trent raised an eyebrow. Maybe not my finest approach, but I could hardly think straight.

"Ooookay then." He walked off, obviously unsure of what just happened. I wasn't too sure myself.

Izzy and I broke up... because I thought she was too CRAZY?! But that's what I loved about her! No wonder she didn't want anything to do with me! Just then, a horn sounded throughout the lot. We all turned our heads to see Chris McShchmuck drive towards us in a golf cart dragging a trailer with seats on it.

"Dude, it's about time!" Duncan said.

"Hop on, everyone!" Chris shouted, with his fake smile. We grabbed our luggage and jumped on the trailer. "C'mon, people! Sheesh, we haven't got all day!" Yep. Just as whiney as ever.

As soon as everyone got on, he drove off. I sat down next to Tyler. I looked at all the competitors... wait, one of us was missing.

"Izzy, run!" Owen called. But the crazy girl just stood at the gates, whistling like she hadn't heard him.

"What's her deal?" I asked Tyler.

"She's YOUR ex, you tell me." He responded. Duh, I should've known. But Owen had already beaten me to it.

"I mean Kaleidoscope!" He called. She quickly caught up, cackling and beating her chest like Tarzan. Oh, how I would miss that...

"Welcome to the set of Total! Drama! Action!" Chris shouted. We all looked around, weirded out.

"Um, Chip, why'd you do that?" Asked Lindsay, but he was already in a rant of how the new season would work. When he announced that we would compete in an abandoned film lot, Lindsay asked if we were going to be in movies, but Chris quickly shot her question down before poking her on the nose.

"Hey, I'M the only one who can do that!" Tyler shouted at the metrosexual host.

Lindsay was dumbfounded. "Um, actually TYLER is the only one who can do that."

"I'M Tyler!"

"No, you're Cody, right?" The rest of us groaned in frustration. Great, now we had to suffer Dumb and Dumber again.

"Back to me!" Chris whined angrily. Of course he wanted all the attention. "You'll be spending the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges and for rewards, and a chance to win some Monster Cash!" Owen immediately started cheering until Chris shushed him again. Owen pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. "Like last season, one team will win, and the other team will watch one of their own make their way down the dreaded walk of shame to the Lamo-sine!" He quickly rolled up some windows on his car as we passed by an old limousine. It sputtered and shot out gas worse than Owen's farts, causing us to cough wildly. I coughed into my fist, trying to get all the dust out of my lungs. Ugh, stupid Chris already up to his antics. The only ones not affected were Bridgette and Geoff, who were too busy making out.

The host continued as he rolled down his window. "Now, since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest, darkest secrets in, you'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional!" We passed by a makeup trailer. It didn't look too bad. Well, not as bad as the outhouse, anyways. "All right, peeps! Mandatory confessionals, starting with Beth! Hit 'em!" We all groaned.

"Mandatory confessionals AGAIN?" Beth asked. "We just GOT here!"

But Chris didn't seem to care. "I SAID, mandatory confessionals, starting with Beth! MOVE!" Beth groaned, but went to the trailer. After she came back it was Bridgette's turn. After Bridgette, DJ. Looks like they were using the alphabetical order again.

"Noah, you're up!" I entered the trailer and immediately gagged on the scent of perfume.

"Lindsay!" I cursed. "Not even three seconds in and you're stinking up the confessional again?!" I growled but regained my composure. "So, yeah. New season. Just my luck. But here's a fun fact- Izzy and I aren't dating anymore, which means I have no one to talk to... other than Owen, maybe. In any case, Chris is more whinier than ever, Heather is STILL a total bitch, Lindsay and Tyler as stupid as always, and Katie and Beth are even more annoying than usual." I held up two thumbs. "Perfect!" I exited the confessional, and Owen went in after me. When Tyler and Trent finished, we moved to a tent.

"To your left is the Craft and Services tent, catered by Chef!" Loud crashes were heard inside until Chef ran out the tent door, chasing a raccoon with a butcher knife. Lindsay tried to snap a picture, but Chris floored the gas, causing her to fall over. "IF you survive Chef, you'll have to make it through our dramatic award ceremony!" We rolled up next to a giant wooden stage, shaped like a stage of the Oscars. "Where all but one loser will receive a gilded Chris award!" Golden statues of HIMSELF?! Of course, why not?

"A GOLDEN Chris statue?" Gwen questioned. "How narcissistic can you get?" We all looked at her. "Don't get me wrong, I still want one."

"You done now, dude?" I was surprised to hear a complaint from GEOFF of all people. He normally was pretty chill with everything, even Chris. I guess he was just mad that he lost out on his original money, IF he decided to give it up in this universe.

What was I saying? of course he did. We wouldn't be here if he hadn't. If only I were there for the last episode of Total Drama Island. I could've warned him not to go for the million. But thanks to MATT and his time powers, I was stuck with yet another season of this crap.

I realized I wasn't paying attention to Chris. Wait, why would I be? We passed by a space themed setting, which Harold gawked at.

"Whoa..." The nerd said. He asked if it was a dream, which Chris answered by telling him that he'd wish it was.

"A few months ago, this lot belonged to a high-budget monster movie!" The host explained. "Until the star began experiencing some... ah... uh, difficulties?" This caused people to become uneasy, including myself. But I knew what he was REALLY talking about.

Lindsay gasped. "Did she have, like, a mental breakdown?"

"Actually, the star wasn't a HER... it was an animatronic monster!" Only then did we notice the clues around the set. Fake buildings with chunks missing, most likely chewed off by something big. Giant dinosaur-like footprints cracked into the asphalt. Most of us became REALLY uneasy by this point.

"What happened to it?" Gwen asked. No, Gwen! You never ask what happened to a giant, animatronic monster! You never want to know the actual answer! Suddenly, a loud roar cut through the conversation. The roar was so loud that even Izzy covered her ears.

"C'mon, dudes!" Duncan shouted over the noise. "He's yanking our chains!"

"I don't have any chains!" Tyler complained.

"Weird, neither do I!" Katie said. Okay, make that Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest.

Suddenly, loud metallic stomps could be heard. Whatever was chasing us was very close. In fact, it was right in front of us! It swished its tail and knocked down a fake tower... in our direction! Several contestants screamed before it landed inches in front of the cart. Only Chris was unfazed.

"Since we're on a film lot, this season's challenges will be based on movie genres!" Chris said. "Today's genre-" The monster roared loudly. "The monster movie! Duh!" He laughed evilly as the giant animatronic walked by us. It was ten stories high, almost as high as the buildings. It had green, scaly skin and orange fins. It was so scary, that even Duncan looked nervous. DJ was so scared that he fainted right then and there. Chris poked his chest with a stick, but he didn't move.

"Down for the count. For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers while our state-of-the-art monster prevents your every move!" He snickered evilly. Was it just me, or was he more evil this season? "Chef has kindly offered to control the beast." Oh, yeah. He was DEFINITLY more evil. "AAAAAAAAAAAND... ACTION!" No one moved. "Uh, that means go."

Almost immediately everyone fought each other to get out of the trailer. I was about to exit when Heather yanked me back and got out instead. Then Trent shoved her. Then Harold karate chopped Trent. Then Duncan threw Harold. I picked myself up and jumped off the side of the trailer. Chris was just smiling. The more drama we made, the more money he got. I hated how unfair he was.

But I couldn't focus on that now. I had other problems and questions at hand. Like how are Katie and Tyler here? What happened between me and Izzy? And lastly, WHO THE HELL MAKES THESE CHALLENGES?! I had no time for answers as we all ran to the beach, screaming, the monster on our tails.

Noah Carter, welcome to your new hell.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! Sorry we're not going into the challenge, but that'll be the focus on the next episode. In the meantime, enjoy this fabulous contestant chart I made!

Cool Contestants: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

Lame Losers: Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, Sadie

Keep your eyes sharp, for Total Noah Action Chapter 2: Monster Cash is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Cash

Chapter 2: Monster Cash

So. Not even two episodes ahead and my upload schedule is... spastic. Anyways, I'm back for more action... Noah Action, if you will!

Besides, I was totally planning how this chapter will go, I DEFINITELY didn't watch Infinity War ten times over on the same day... totally!

And some explanations of a few details in the last chapter-

 **More Characters:** I decided to add Tyler and Katie because a) I knew I wanted to add new characters to shake things up, and b) they were the only good options, really. I was thinking of adding Cody and Eva, and have Eva be the main villain, but that wouldn't really work. As for Cody... well, you'll eventually learn why it's best for him not to be here. Either way, Tyler and Katie have been brought back, with roles to play and challenges to win!

With that in mind, time for a new chapter! We all have stuff to do, so now it's time for chapter two!

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

 **Episode:** Monster Cash

 **Theme of Challenge:** Monster Theme

 **Location:** City and Beach Set

* * *

Life was like a highway. Some turns brought you to amazing places. Others left you in a ditch somewhere.

Unfortunately for me, my life consisted of many bad turns.

"RUN! RUN YOU FOOLS!" Harold squealed as a giant animatronic monster stomped after us. We ran our hardest to no avail. For every ten steps we ran, it only moved one leg. We couldn't outrun it. It was impossible. Yet here we were, screaming and running for our lives as the giant thing stomped after us.

"Whoa, baby!" Owen chuckled. He was the only one of us not afraid. "Did you see that? That thing is SO cool!" He stopped to admire it.

"Owen, we need to run! It's going to kill us!" I shouted. This was no time to admire something that was trying to kill us! This was the time to run from something trying to kill us!

"Oh, right." The fifteen of us kept running. Only DJ wasn't here, due to him fainting at the sight of the monster.

It was only a couple meters behind us.

I was running out of breath. My legs were sore, my feet hurt and my lungs were ready to burst. My brain and body were both having a hard time processing the situation. I hate when that happens.

My brain was telling me to listen to my legs, and my legs were telling me to listen to my brain and all it was doing is leaving me with an upset stomach... somehow.

Either way, I couldn't process everything that had happened so far. Unlike the Island, where I had time to figure things out, I had been randomly dropped into a new hell with no time to think.

"Guys, it's gone." Trent's voice brought me back to reality. I looked back and sure enough, the beast was gone.

"What?! How did we LOSE a giant fifty-foot animatronic monster?!" LeShawna cried as we stopped. Big mistake for me. My legs turned to jelly and I fell to my knees. Great. Just great.

"Maybe it saw Gwen and was scared off!" Heather snarked. Gwen scowled at her.

"Funny, I think it would've wanted to avoid YOU and your hellish looks to avoid getting scarred for life. I know I am." I shot back without skipping a beat. She glared at my with pure hatred as Gwen and Trent snickered.

"Ha, nice one!" Duncan said.

"Why you little fu-" She was cut off by Geoff and Bridgette, who had just decided to plop down on a beach blanket and started kissing.

"Seriously?" I said. "I mean, seriously?"

"Save it!" LeShawna said. "We need to find the trailers!"

"Hey, where's DJ?" Tyler asked. I had nearly forgotten the big teen was crying back at the truck, though I couldn't recall if he was eliminated first in this challenge. I hadn't really watched Season 2 all that often. All I knew about it was what had been brought up on the Aftermath show the first time around. Yet another disadvantage for me in my new environment. I felt like a gazelle in a lion enclosure.

"Last I checked, crying for Momma. Poor sap's gonna be out first." Duncan replied.

"Yep!" Izzy cackled. "It's just like every horror movie ever: the black guy dies first!" None of us were too sure on how to respond to that. It was only then that I realized where we were. We had stopped by a cliff next to a beach.

That's when the green claw rose out from behind her. The rest of us backed away in fear, but Izzy was still unaware.

"Izzy, duck!" Owen shouted. "DUCK!"

"Goose!" _WHUMP!_ The green claw crushed her into the sand. It then scooped her up and launched her into a conveniently placed crane. "Do it again!"

Owen and I just shared a weird look as the monster picked her back up and carried her off. Who on earth with a sane mind would want to be tossed around by a giant green lizard like a rag doll?!

"She's all yours." I said to Owen.

"Izzy! Come back!" Owen called. He was about to chase after her the loudspeakers on the beach rang loudly, causing us to hold our ears in pain.

"And with our first elimination, only fifteen of our contestants remain!" Chris said. "Y'all might wanna split up!"

Almost immediately everyone was running around in panic. Owen ran off screaming something about the confessional and Tyler followed him, Harold and LeShawna ran off further down the beach, Lindsay, Beth and Katie all squealed and ran off, Heather following them. Soon, there were only six of us left.

I had no idea where I was going to go. To the city? Down the beach? I knew I had to choose soon, but I couldn't decide.

"Noah! Let's go!" Trent called over to me. He and Gwen were running to the city.

Ah. So third-wheeling it was. I caught up to them.

"How're we supposed to find the actor's trailers anyways?!" Gwen asked.

"I guess we just look around." I said. "Stay close to the buildings and hide when we need to."

"Great idea! Let's move!" Trent said.

"Wait up!" Duncan said, running up to us. Oh, great. Just what we needed. I could tell neither Trent or Gwen were happy either.

"Duncan, our group's big enough! Find someone else to pair up with!" Trent said. Just then, a loud roar shook the sky.

"Well it's either you guys or the Kissersons, and I don't feel like making it a threesome over there!" We all just looked at him as he realized what he said. "That's not what I meant."

That's when the earth started to shake violently. The monster was getting closer. We were running out of time.

"Fine, whatever!" Gwen said. "Let's go!" She ran into the city and we followed her.

"Okay, any idea where we should head?" Trent asked me.

"I don't know, it's not like we were given a full tour of the place!" I didn't mean to sound so snappy, but I was pretty overwhelmed. Okay, Noah. Calm down.

I took a deep breath. "The trailers must be in some big area for the contestants to live in. I doubt it'd be anywhere in the movie sets, so that leaves the beach and the fields.

"I don't think Chris would put us on the beach either. He wouldn't have dropped us off near the beach if it were. He wants to see us struggle a bit."

"Jerk." Gwen scowled.

"So that leaves the fields." Trent summed up. "Nice thinking, Noah! Okay, now which way is the fastest to the fields do you think?"

"This way!" Gwen said, turning down a street. We kept following her. "Hey, this challenge isn't so bad! What, no explosions, no burning buildings, no bears?"

"Maybe it's not in the budget!" Trent chimed in. No, guys! You never say something's not going to happen, because then it DOES happen! It's called situational irony!

Just then, a building in the distance blew up. Another one went up in flames. Inside was a bear, the top of it's head burnt. It roared in our direction and began to chase us.

"You just HAD to say it!" Duncan yelled. We turned around and ran in the other direction, screaming.

Oh how I loved today.

About two seconds ago, I was ready to drop to the ground and take a nap. Now, fear became an adrenaline as I ran from certain death. I ran as hard as my legs would let me.

I looked back. The bear had almost caught up to me.

 _'I'm going to die now,'_ I thought to myself. _'I'm going to frickin' die now."_ That's when the entire world shook as a loud roar penetrated the sound barrier. The bear stopped and looked around, confused.

"C'mon!" Duncan whispered as he dragged me behind a fake bush. Trent and Gwen hid behind a fake car. When the bear looked back at where we used to be, it roared angrily and ran off. When the coast was clear, we came out of our hiding spot.

"Whew, that was close." Gwen said. That's when the loudspeaker rang again.

"And the Kissersons are next to di- errr, get captured! Geoff and Bridgette are out!" Chris said.

"That's it, I'm bailing!" Duncan said. "It's every man for himself!" He ran off.

"Duncan, wait!" Trent called after him, but the punk was out of earshot.

'Leave him." Gwen said. "He was probably gonna backstab us anyways."

"Honestly wouldn't be surprised." I said. That's when a loud crash was heard. We turned our heads in time to see a giant building crash down a few blocks away, followed by a loud roar.

"Get to the beach!" Trent shouted. We all ran through the fake set as fast as our legs would carry us. In hindsight, moving to the beach was probably a worse idea. Our feet would sink into the sand as we ran, we wouldn't have much room to run around in, and we'd be right in the open. But right now, I was too afraid, too distracted to care. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from this monster and do my damndest to figure out what was going on and what I should be doing.

So of course, me being me, I ran with Trent and Gwen to the beach. Along the way, Chris announced that Harold and LeShawna had been captured.

We ran along the beachside for a while before it cut us off. How it moved to our position that fast, I had no idea. It slammed its tail at us, and we narrowly avoided in time. We turned around and headed back to the city, passing Katie along the way. She was captured shortly after.

We made our way back to the city and stopped in between two fake buildings.

"I gotta… catch my… breath." Trent wheezed. I wasn't much better off. I could hardly feel my legs. My lungs had nearly caught fire. I knew that if I tried to speak, my larynx would set ablaze. The only one who looked fine was Gwen.

"Yeesh, and here I thought _I_ was out of shape." She remarked. We just shrugged in agreement.

"And down goes Heather and Lindsay!" Chris announced. "Only nine of you suckers left!"

"I really want to punch his face in right now…" Gwen growled. That's when the bush spoke.

"Lindsay's been captured?!" It cried. The three of us could only stare in bewilderment.

"Did that bush just talk?" Trent asked.

"I believe so." I replied, albeit unsurly. That's when Beth stepped out of the bush, revealing herself as the speaker.

"Oh, did I scare you guys? Sorry! Lindsay and I got seperated and I didn't know where to go, so I just decided to hide." She said. Weird. Hadn't she been with her the first time around?

"It's okay, Beth." Trent said."If you wanna join us, we can help you find Lindsay and the campsite." This made the farm girl smile. Of course, it didn't last forever. Suddenly, one of the trees began to shake, and DJ fell out from above us.

"DJ? Okay, what is it with people and hiding in the plant-life?" Gwen shouted.

"I wasn't trying to hide, I was just trying to climb up to the top to see if I could scope out the campsite!" DJ protested. Huh. Not a bad idea. Why hadn't I thought of that?

Just then, the world started shaking. We all looked up collectively towards the building on our right. Behind it was the monster.

"Holy cow!" Beth cried. "How'd it sneak up on us?!"

"Who cares!? RUN!" We screamed and ran down the street, trying our best to not get captured.

I hated this challenge. The monster had the advantage of height and knowledge of the film lot, whereas we had no idea where we were going. Every time we thought we outsmarted it, it managed to find us.

We couldn't run. We couldn't hide. All we could do was get as far away from it as possible.

My legs burned, but I forced them to keep me going. My lungs were collapsing, but I told them to hold it together. I was NOT going to give in to one of Chris' stupid jokes. I felt adrenaline rush to my legs again. I squeezed my eyes shut and run harder than I had ever ran in my life. I could tell I was passing the others. I was almost out of range of the monster.

 _WHAM!_ I fell back on my butt after my collision with a fake wall. My nose filled with pain, and blood, and my eyes filled with tears. I regretted shutting them in the first place.

I looked up to see a massive wall in front of me. Behind me were the other four. Behind them was the monster, looking at its prey with glee.

It had cornered us.

"Everyone, follow me!" Trent said. He ran to a building, Gwen and Beth following him. I ran after him next, picking myself off the ground. Only DJ remained, traumatized, but Trent quickly grabbed his arm and kicked down the door to the building.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I followed him in. Gwen and Beth followed behind me… but we had a new problem.

The building had no inside. We were standing in the lot for another fake set. The others couldn't believe their own eyes, but I had seen it coming, and I forgot to do anything about it.

"You mean everything around here is FAKE?!" Trent said.

 _Well go figure, it's a movie set._

I wanted to snark at him so badly, but I couldn't for two reasons: a) he was my friend and b) the monster had snatched the five of us up.

Gwen shouted and kicked the monster as hard as she could, but it was no use; the monster was already carrying us over to… was that a bouncy house? I couldn't tell. The monster was choking the little amount of air out of my lungs. Perhaps I was hallucinating.

"I'm coming for you, Lindsay!" Beth shouted.

 _That's what he said!_ Wait a minute… was that the perverted Cody voice again?!

The monster dropped us suddenly, and we started falling closer and closer to the bouncy house. Trent shouted something to Gwen, but I couldn't hear over the loud ripping of the wind. My vision started to tunnel.

Between my extensive running periods, being crushed by the monster and falling over fifty feet from the air, I was beginning to black out. I couldn't breathe or even flail my arms as I fell. My body felt like a sack of potatoes. I saw the castle getting closer and closer until my face squished against it.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

And with that, we end this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like there's no dialogue for Noah anywhere, but the pace will pick up soon enough. In the meantime, let's check the list!

 **Not Captured-** Duncan, Tyler, Owen

 **Captured-** Noah, Gwen, Trent, Beth, DJ, Heather, Lindsay, Katie, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy

 **Not Even Competing-** Eva, Cody, Courtney, Sadie, Justin, Ezekiel

I promise things'll pick up next episode, it's just that getting started with this is pretty hard to do, given the lack of dialogue of the first episode of this season. I'll (hopefully) fix that next chapter. Until next time, see you later!


	3. Chapter 3: Feast of Fools

Hello, you beautiful boys and girls! It is time for a new chapter of TOTAL! NOAH! ACTION!... I'll never do that again.

In any case, some people voiced questions and concerns about certain characters (aka Tyler and Katie), so I'll clear things up-

 **Tyler:** This character. This sporty, clumsy, lame-brain jock of a character. He is going to be VERY very important in time. Just give him a chance.

 **Katie:** This character could be important or not. It depends on how you interpret her parts in future chapters. Just keep a close eye on her.

And now that we've got that all cleared up, let's get into the story! Now read this story written by me, cause now it's time for chapter three!

* * *

 **Chapter III**

* * *

 **Episode:** Monster Cash

T **heme of Challenge:** Monster Theme

 **Location:** Bouncy House/City Set

* * *

"Noah," I heard a voice echo in my brain. My eyes slowly but surely opened. Upon opening, the first thing I noticed was that I was floating on a cloud.

And once again, folks, Noah manages to wake up in the weirdest of places!

I took in my surroundings, unsure of how I ended up in a pink-tinted sky surrounded by clouds.

"Noah, over here!" The same voice I had heard earlier was behind me. I turned around to see my good old friend MATT meditating on a cloud. "I'm so glad you could make it. I was worried that you'd be too, ah, preoccupied with your new task." He smiled like an old friend would, but all I could do was stare as I choked on my words.

"What- exactly- have you done to me?" I managed to say. He just smiled and laugh warmly.

"I believe the question you should be searching for is 'Why did I sign up fo this?'" He chuckled. I was about to argue that I hadn't, that he kidnapped me in my sleep, but then I realized that he was right. I had agreed to do this. I had taken this task, this burden by choice.

But that wasn't my only question.

"But WHY season two? What happened to me and Izzy? Why isn't Justin here? Why are Katie and Tyler here? How-"

"Noah, you've already solved most of these questions on your own. Just like you thought, rather than Justin getting swept into the lake with the others, you, Tyler and Katie were. And you asked about someone else… the crazy girl, Izzy-"

"You mean the girl who I was supposed to marry before YOU dropped me into an alternate timeline where we broke up? Yes! What about her?"

"First of all, this isn't an alternate timeline; this is the same one you have been in since the first season of Total Drama. Secondly, I'd advise you NOT to get Izzy back, because if you do-"

"What? That's the stupidest idea ever! To get married to her, I have to-" I was about to protest more, but MATT suddenly shot me a deadly glance, making my mouth seal shut on its own.

"Unless you want to me to shape all timelines to make it so that you never existed, I suggest you refrain from interrupting or insulting me any longer." I had never seen MATT get mad, but I knew he could be dangerous. He could go back in time and kill me before I was ever born. I decided to keep quiet.

"As I was saying," He continued, "If you attempt to mend the wound in your relationship with her, you will only make the wound bleed more."

"But how? How can I marry her if I don't get her back in this season?"

"By completing your original task." I had almost forgotten what was required from me if I wanted a future with Izzy.

"Beat Total Drama Action." I said. He smiled again.

"Yes. Do this, and I shall take care of your future with Izzy."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Unless you wish to return to your old timeline, where you never even attempted a relationship with Izzy- or anyone for that matter."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. To get my future with Izzy, I had to ignore her the entire season and focus only on winning. It didn't make sense. But then, what choice did I have? Go back to my old, lonely life, where I had nothing to live for other than a minimum wage and occasionally a new good book? I didn't think so.

"Fine." I said. "I'll do it." He nodded.

"Good. In that case, I must take my leave."

He was starting to disappear into the distance. The world started to collapse in on itself.

"Wh-what?! You aren't going to stay and help? I can't do this on my own-"

"You must, Noah! Or the only thing your future will hold is a world collapsing in on itself!" He said as he faded away. "I would help if I could, Noah, but one does not simply maintain time itself and help the common citizen! Good luck! Fare-" His eyes suddenly went walled with shock. He stood up immediately. "Oh. Oh, nononono! Not good!" He looked to me, but his eyes weren't as cheerful as always. They were filled with panic.

The clouds turned black. Lightning shot out everywhere around me. I could barely hear MATT yell over a thunderclap, "Whatever you do, do NOT interact with Gw-" He fully disappeared, his last words lingering in the air.

The world suddenly turned into a kaleidoscope of black, red and blue, and the cloud underneath me gave way. I fell down a pit, but it felt as though I was entering a labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. The world turned black-

And then I woke up.

* * *

I shot up, immediately gasping for air. I looked around frantically, but all I could see were dots dancing around in my eyes. I quickly checked my pulse by feeling my neck.

Holy cow. My pulse was racing like a stallion on steroids. I took deep breaths. In, out…

Eventually, I calmed down enough to take in my surroundings. I was in a bouncy house of some sort. It was night out, with the stars and moon being the only source of light. From what I could see, there was no way out of the bouncy house. That's when it all came back to me.

I had been captured by the monster in the movie set, and it had brought me here. I didn't come alone, though. I scanned the area for Trent and Gwen.

Trent was in a mass heap of people, all of them sleeping. I could make out the features of Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, Heather, Katie, Beth, DJ, Tyler and Duncan near him, snoring. Bridgette and Geoff were, inexplicably, kissing between snores. But where was Gwen?

I saw her sitting at the far end of the bouncy house. She wasn't asleep, unlike the others. She was just sitting and looking up at the stars.

What had MATT said? Something about not interacting with Gwen? Whatever the case, he was absolutely terrified by something he saw. But looking at her, I couldn't help but wonder: what could she possibly do to me?

I mean, she had tried to rip my head off before, but that was a misunderstanding, courtesy of Heather. And although I wouldn't call her one of my close friends (that title went to Cody and Trent, with Owen and Tyler being close seconds), I'd trust her over most people any day. I stood up and decided to talk to her.

'Screw it' I thought as I walked over to her. 'It'll just be a friendly conversation. It's not like I'll start a political debate that will decide the fate of the world.' She didn't look surprised when she saw me walk over to her, but she didn't look unhappy either.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. She just nodded and I sat down next to her. I looked up at the giant field of stars above us. "How're you still awake? It's," I looked at my wristwatch. "12:27 AM, and you're wide awake."

"I have a bad case of insomnia." She said flatly. "Chris wouldn't let me leave to take my sleep medication."

"Wow, what an asshole." I said. Of course Chris didn't give a rat's ass about stuff like that. The more we suffered, the more money he made. "At least now I know why you won the Sleep-a-thon."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She moaned. So she had won the Sleep-a-thon last season. I guess MATT was right. This was the same timeline.

"So, what'd I miss while I was out?" I asked.

"Well, five minutes after we were brought here, Duncan and Tyler were captured. Only Owen is left, and, according to Chris, he shouldn't be here for another six hours. The animatronic can't pick him up, and Owen has no energy to walk, so he's taking a power nap down on Main Street." Ah. So Owen was the only one left again?

We would rot and die in here before he got to us.

"Chris came by?" I asked.

"Yeah, mainly to torment us and tell us how badly we'd do in a monster apocalypse. Is it bad that I want the monster to squash him flat now?"

"Not at all." She snickered a little, which was a good sign. Using humor in a conversation almost always gets someone to take interest in you, and it encourages them to keep talking to you. I looked up at the stars. "I'm surprised there's so many stars out tonight, especially this close to the city."

"There used to be much more than this." Gwen noted. "Then along came methane, air pollution and factories to kill them all off." I nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to believe that we're just now seeing the light of some stars that burned out over a million years ago."

"Kind of like how it's hard to believe that we're still on this show." She mumbled.

"Or how Chris managed to buy this place. I thought he spent most of the budget on his beauty products." I joked.

"Try as he may, he'll never wipe away the scent of wet rat." She snickered.

"Weird, isn't that what his cologne is SUPPOSED to smell like?" The two of us laughed for a bit, and soon after, we were talking away like nobody's business.

I was pleasantly surprised by how nice it was to be around Gwen. She had the qualities of a good sister: she was smart, kind, caring, witty and defensive of the people she liked. I was glad to be on her good side. Sitting there and talking to her under the stars made me want to know her more.

'Whoa, Noah,' I thought to myself. 'She's TRENT'S girlfriend, not yours. Don't get too close.'

I could never put myself between Gwen and Trent. Not in a million years. They deserved each other, and in a good way.

That's when I remembered- this was the season they broke up, due to Trent's jealousy of Duncan and his obsession with nine. I couldn't let that happen again. I vowed right then and there to do my damndest to keep them from breaking up. What happened to them shouldn't have to happen to anyone, not while I could prevent it.

We had just finished up a ten minute long debate on how likely it was for Chris to have broken out of a mental hospital when she said, "Noah, I actually wanted to know something about you."

That was a surprise to me. Not many people took an interest in me, at least not in a good way. I went over the possible reasons why she might've wanted to know more about me: leverage (although I doubt she'd be low enough to do that; that was more of Heather thing to do), genuinely caring (which was unlikely, seeing as how we hardly knew each other) or just out of plain curiosity.

"Sure." I said. "Ask away."

"Back on the Island, when Heather tricked Trent into kissing Lindsay, Trent said that you told him not to trust anyone, like you knew something bad was going to happen long before it happened. How did you know he was going to be tricked?" Uh-oh.

I frantically searched for an answer. I feared the day when this would happen, when someone would catch on to my impossible predictions that came true. To be honest, I never thought of an excuse in case someone became suspicious, mainly because I thought I had played it safe all the time.

I guess I should've known Gwen and Trent would catch on. They weren't like the other competitors. They didn't let emotion rule them (for the most part, anyways) but rather they used logic and observations to create a system of actions to follow through. I too used logic over emotions; there was no point in getting angry at a failing engine if the answer to your problem is right there in front of you. Meeting people like them was like finding a fossil of a new type of animal to have been long-thought extinct: rare.

It was only a matter of time before they realized that I somehow knew certain events were going to happen. They saw me attempt to prevent Trent from kissing Lindsay. It had been me who suggested to Trent to throw the game in a last-ditch attempt to rid Heather of the Island. Hell, I had even warned both of them about Heather when she was playing inconspicuous the entire last season. I basically left a bread-crumb trail for anyone who was looking for one.

Gwen gave me an odd look as I struggled for words.

"Uh, well, during the Island, I had noticed how you and Heather would always butt heads, which, of course, lead to a rivalry. I knew that she knew that there was a connection between you and Trent, and I figured it was only a matter of time before she used it against you." I said. Complete BS. I had no idea what Heather was planning the first time around. It was only later that I worked out a rational reason for her antics.

"But how did you know it was going to happen the day that it did?" Dammit, Gwen. Why do you ask all the good questions?

"Well, around that time I noticed that Heather was losing allies, and I think she knew as well, so I assumed that in a last-ditch attempt to scatter the rest of her enemies, she would decide to make her play on you two right then and there. And I couldn't warn you guys about it, I needed to make Heather think I didn't know; besides, I don't think you would've believed me even if I had warned you."

"Wow… that actually makes sense, now that you put it like that." She said, obviously impressed. Phew, she bought it. She suddenly snorted and smirked. "Y'know, jokingly, for the longest time I thought you were a time-traveller from the future who knew exactly what was going to happen on the show. Crazy, right?" I chuckled nervously in response.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, pssh, time travel? C'mon, we all know that's impossible." Says the time-traveller. "Besides, if someone went back in time to a place they were before, then-" "Please, do not get into the science. I already have to deal with Harold's useless facts." She said, jabbing a thumb towards the sleeping nerd. I checked my watch. It was 1:26 AM.

Whoa. We had spent almost an hour just talking to each other. I've never been able to hold a conversation that long, not even with people like Harold, Cody, Owen or Izzy.

I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Get some sleep." Gwen said. I was about to say that I felt fine but she spoke over me. "I can tell you're tired. I'll be fine, you don't need to keep me company." She pointed to the pile of sleeping bodies. "Get some sleep Noah. You'll need it."

I wanted to say something else, but at the word sleep my eyes became heavy. I felt myself lean back into the bouncy house's fabric. Not too much longer after, I started to slip out of consciousness.

"Good night, Noah." Gwen said while looking up at the stars. I could've sworn her pale skin was shining in the moonlight.

I felt like saying something, but couldn't find the energy to do so. Soon, sleep became me.

* * *

I was awoken by a loud trumpet playing over a speaker, followed by thirteen other teens shouting in surprise.

"Get down, boys! They've found us!" Duncan shouted as he dove to the ground, covering his head. Tyler and DJ followed suit, but smacked each other in the head by accident.

I stood up with some of the others and looked around. It was morning out, and we were still in the castle. I checked my watch. It read 6:37.

"Chris, you maniac!" Heather shouted. "It's six in the morning; can't you give us a break for once!"

"No can do, my hairless friend!" Chris called back from the speakers. "For your savior is here!" We all turned to see Owen slowly approach the bouncy house. He was sluggish in his movements, stumbling and wobbling around, but he soon flopped down next to the castle.

"It took you ten and a half hours to walk three city blocks?" Trent asked in disbelief.

"That's just sad, man." DJ said. I silently agreed. Owen just grunted and pulled out a needle, then popped a hole in the bouncy house. It quickly deflated on top of us, and soon we were covered in a massive tarp.

After ten minutes of struggling for air, everyone managed to get out from under the tarp.

"How come no one thought of doing that last night?" Duncan asked.

'Duh.' I realized how stupid I was for not thinking of that first. I was supposed to be more smarter than that! But I wasn't the only one, so there was some consolation to my stupidity.

I walked over to Gwen and Trent, who both smiled. I guess Gwen appreciated having someone to talk to last night. They both gave me a fist bump.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Trent asked. "I know I slept like a rock." I glanced at Gwen, then shrugged.

"I tossed and turned for a bit, but I eventually fell asleep." I said. There was no point in mentioning my conversation with Gwen. I was sure she felt the same way because she just nodded.

I did a quick head count. Two, four, six… fifteen? One person was missing again.

"Wait, where's Izzy?" LeShawna asked. Ah. IZZY was the one I had forgotten. The one I'm supposed to forget about and then marry. THAT Izzy.

Waitaminute. Izzy was missing. Oh, that's not good. If Chris on the loose was a global threat, then Izzy on the loose was an apocalypse.

Fortunately the crazy redhead returned to us via giant animatronic monster, which had stomped a camper flat. It set Izzy down gently, causing her to giggle.

"Thanks for the date, baby!" She called up to the monster. "Don't EVER leave me!" I could've sworn she glared at me when she said that. "Cause I'll FIND you!" The animatronic giggled a little and stomped off. I glared at it.

The nerve of that monster, making a move on my future wife! If I was the same size of it, I would've bitch slapped it from here to Kalamazoo.

I wasn't the only one jealous of it. Owen was also glaring at the monster. I silently hoped for his sake and my sanity that he wouldn't make a move on Izzy either.

"How did you manage to escape?" Duncan asked. Says the one who escaped juvie.

"The monster and I had a romantic date!" The redhead replied nonchalantly. "He doesn't take no for an answer, mm-hmm. Pretty crazy. I can't even tell you guys." All any of us could do was just stare at her.

"I can see why you broke up with her." Gwen whispered to me.

Just then, Chris exited the other the trailer. When he saw the flattened one, he snickered.

"Whoa, am I ever glad I chose to wait in this trailer!" I wasn't. "It looks like you all made it. But that was just the warm up! Good news is your next challenge is a reward!" All of us cheered loudly.

Yes! A reward challenge meant no elimination, which meant we get to stay another day and compete in more challenges, and-

… Wait a second.

"It will be the boys against the girls, with the winner getting the first pick of the trailers, where you'll be living for the next twenty-six days!" Wait, hadn't they stayed longer last time?

"Whoa, hold up, last time we stayed for fifty-eight days; what gives for the shorter amount of time?" I asked. It wasn't because I wanted to stay for almost two months (trust me, I didn't).

"Oh, yeah, that…" Chris said. "See, we didn't exactly BUY the movie lot, we just rented it for the next month. So, we've decided that every day will be a challenge day this season! Enjoy!"

Shouts of protest rang out almost instantly. Seriously? Every day was a challenge?! Every single flippin' day?! Chris brought out his airhorn and sounded out our complaints.

"Back to me!" Chris said. "You will have the choice of either Trailer A, or Trailer… yeesh." We all looked at the crushed trailer and instantly our motives became clear: we were NOT going to spend a night outside again. "Off to the Crafts and Services tent!"

"Yeah, baby!" Owen cheered. "I'm STARVING!"

"Even for Chef's food?" Gwen asked. The fatso blinked.

"Well, maybe not as much as I thought I was, but still pretty hungry."

"Uh-huh." I said. "Sure thing, buddy." We started to walk through to the Crafts tent, which, according to Chris, was only a few meters away for our convenience.

Trent and Gwen kept to themselves, Duncan, DJ and Tyler were having a debate over sports, Lindsay, Katie and Beth were all talking to each other, Harold was listing off useless facts to LeShawna, Owen was somehow talking with Chris, Geoff and Bridgette were making out as they walked and Heather was at the back of the group, scowling at everyone. Yep. Nothing has changed.

Having no one else to talk to, I decided to walk with Izzy, who looked less than pleased.

"So… how was the date?" I asked her, trying to start small-talk. She didn't respond. "Uh, I can't help but notice that you're looking fairly nice today." She still didn't respond. "Look, this is kind of uncomfortable for me too, so-"

"Izzy forgives Noah." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Izzy forgives Noah for breaking up with Izzy. Izzy now sees that our relationship would've ended anyways with how different Noah is from Izzy." She said. "But Noah can still be friends with Izzy if he'd like."

"Wh- of course I'd like to be friends! But I also want to be more than that." I said.

"But Izzy is already dating big monster." I wanted to respond, but she interrupted me. "Do not worry. Izzy hopes Noah finds new soul mate!" She the cackled and ran up ahead, probably to annoy LeShawna. All I could do was just stare.

So, Izzy wanted to be just friends with me now? How was I supposed to marry her then?!

A thought occurred to me: maybe she and I weren't meant to be. Maybe I was supposed to be with someone else.

I remembered my first ever girlfriend. Her name was Emma, and we had met on a show called Ridonculous Race. She and I dated for two years before we broke up due to her moving with her family to a whole new country. I didn't want to do a long-distance relationship and neither did she, so we decided to end it.

I secretly missed her, and when I had been sent back to Total Drama Island, I wondered if I could try another relationship with her again. But then I realized that Ridonculous Race wouldn't happen for another four years, and I was already preoccupied with Izzy.

I doubt MATT would send me to TDA if he knew me and Emma would get together. No, he had

high hopes that Izzy and I would get together.

I decided to trust his judgement. After all, he had seen more futures than I could ever predict.

"Aw, look at that, Noah getting friend-zoned! How sad." I turned to see Heather making a sad face. Really? I had to deal with HER now?  
"Stuff it, rat-wig." I snapped. She just snickered with cruelty leaking out of her voice.

"What? You can give an insult but can't take one? That's just sad." That was false. I could take a lot of insults before I snap. But when it came to Heather, I had no patience. "Look, Noah-It-All, you may have beaten and outsmarted me last season, but this is MY season. I suggest you stay out of my way."

"Look around you Heather. You know what I see?" The Asian-Canadian just gave a cocky shrug. "Nothing. You have no allies, no friends, whereas I do. So, unless YOU want to get eliminated first, I suggest YOU stay out of MY way." She just snickered to herself like I had just told her a joke. "Something funny?"

"Oh, Noah. Poor, poor Noah. You've known me for so long and yet you know nothing about me." She stopped laughing and started to glare instead. "Friends mean nothing to me. Allies are easy to come by, if you look hard enough, or if you really want to make it count, you can "convince" them."

"And by convince you mean blackmail."

"Bingo." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew Heather was a witch, but to go as far as using someone's weakness against them to do YOUR bidding? That was just evil. I scowled at her, then caught up with Gwen and Trent.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Trent asked. Apparently I hadn't hid my anger well enough.

"It's nothing." I lied. No need to get them caught up with Heather again.

We entered the Crafts tent, and inside was a banquet table full of amazing food. There was turkey, steak, pineapples, sandwiches, cheese, and a bunch of other food. My stomach growled at the sight of it and Owen cheered loudly.

"Dude, this chow looks like something out of a commercial!" Geoff noted.

"Ooh, can I star?" Lindsay asked, obviously delighted. Tyler was drooling.

"Oh, man! This dinner is like, extreme!" He cheered.

"Let's get this eating contest started!" Owen. He bent down like an athlete ready to run. "On your marks, get set, COME TO PAPA!" He ran to the table and began chowing down, devouring everything in sight. Chris tried to stop him to no avail.

"Ha, we have this in the bag!" Duncan announced to the boys. "WE'VE got the number one Total Drama eating champion!" Owen then continued to unhinge his jaw to eat an entire roasted chicken. "Okay, on second thought that's unnatural."

When Owen was finished, he plopped onto the table, which didn't break under his weight oddly enough. Chris walked over to him.

"Owen, my man of many appetites! How was it?"

"The turkey was a bit-" He burped loudly. "Dry…"

"Not surprising, since the food was fake!" Owen suddenly became worried.

"Fake?!"

"Yep! Just props made from foam core, silicone, sawdust and wax. It wasn't a speed-eating contest, it was a contest to find the key!"

"What key?" Owen suddenly burped up a brass key, much to everyone's disgust. "Oh, you mean THIS key?"

"That'd be the one."

"Does this mean I win?!"

"Yes, yes it does!" Owen cheered loudly and some of the guys joined him. Duncan laughed wildly.

"Did you see that?!" He shouted. "The dude ate foam core and wax! Full props for that!" He, Geoff, Tyler and I applauded Owen as he bowed. Any man can go through a turkey dinner, but it takes a REAL man to eat a wax dinner and not give two shits about it.

I had debated warning Owen about the foam dinner, but then we would've had to dig through all the food and potentially lose, so I decided to keep quiet.

Owen suddenly flopped back on the table, moaning. DJ and Trent rushed over to him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"It feels like my tummy's being clogged up…" Owen groaned.

"That's what happens when you eat a foam dinner!" Chris laughed. "Chef, bring this man something to drink." Chef grabbed a glass of water and dropped an orange pill into it, where it dissolved.

"No, I'm fine." Said Owen. "My mom says I've got a gut like a goat!" Suddenly, there was very sickening noise that erupted from Owen's stomach. "Nope, call 911."

Chris announced that Owen got to pick the first trailer, and all the boys cheered. Then we headed back to the trailers. Along the way I stopped by Owen.

"How's the ole' thunder tummy holding up?" I asked.

"It's been better." He grunted as he clutched his stomach.

"So, you're gonna choose the trailer that isn't flat, right?" I asked. He just gave a confused look.

"But… I want the flat one."

"What? Why?! What could the flat trailer have that's better than the good trailer?!"

"It has more character."

"..."

"..."

"You serious?"

"Yep."

"C'mon, for the sake of everyone PLEASE pick the good trailer!"

"All right, fine. But you've got to promise me something in return."

"Fine, anything!" He leaned in close to my ear.

"Help me get with Izzy." He whispered. I gave him an odd look. Then I remembered that both trailers would be squashed.

"Forget it." I said. He moped a little, but regained his composure when we arrived at the trailer area.

"All right, Owen! Choose your trailer!" Chris said. Owen looked at the good trailer, then the flat one.

"I choose… the flat one!" The guys groaned and the girls cheered until the monster squashed the other trailer. Chris just laughed evilly.

"All right, campers! Seeing as how Chef is fixing your homes and there's no other challenges for today, it's confessional time! Go pour your heart out to the world! Beth, you're up!"

"Beth's going to Europe?!" Lindsay and Katie squealed. The rest of us just groaned. When it was my turn to go, I walked into the trailer holding my breath. When I was sure the air was cleared of perfume, I started talking.

"So, another day, another challenge, and a wax eating Owen. Honestly, nothing's changed between seasons, other than me and Izzy breaking up… which I'm over, by the way. Other than that, nothing new. Owen's eating skills won us the challenge, but it's gonna be painful to watch the guy for the next couple of days. In other news, Heather is a manipulative weasle and Lindsay and Katie have officially become the two dumbest people to walk this earth. So… yeah. Nothing new at all." I walked out and returned to the campsite. By the time Tyler returned, Chef had fixed both of the trailers. Chris drove up to us in his golf cart.

"Okay, everyone! Get a good night's sleep because you've got a seriously early wake-up call! Call time is 6:00 AM! Sleep quickly!" He shouted. The guys and girls went to their respective trailers.

Before Trent joined the rest of the guys he gave a quick kiss to Gwen, who seemed to enjoy it. Then he entered the trailer with the rest of us.

Inside were eight beds, four on each side stacked on top of each other. All of our bags and suitcases were piled at the back of the trailer. I guess Chris had an intern bring them here after the monster challenge began.

"All right, so who sleeps where?' Trent asked as we all got our stuff.

"I'll take the top." Harold said, pointing to the top bunk on the first set of bed.

"I'll get the bottom." Geoff said, take the bed under him. Trent took the next top bunk, and Owen took the bottom. On the other side, Tyler called the top bunk and Duncan lounged in the one below him. The last two were me and DJ.

"I guess we're bunkmates." I said to DJ, giving him a fist bump. "Do you want the top, or-"

"Nah, it's cool. You can take the top." He said. I grabbed a book from my duffle bag. Oliver Twist. Hmm. Not a bad choice, MATT. I set my alarm clock for 6 AM and climbed into my bed and began reading. Not much later, I heard shouts from the girls trailer. It sounded like LeShawna and Heather were yelling at each other.

"Yeesh, do they ever stop squawking?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"I hope Bridge's doing good over there…" Geoff said.

"I hope Lindsay's doing okay too." Tyler continued.

"Same with Gwen." Trent nodded.

"They'll be fine, guys." I said. Bridgette was a voice of reason, Gwen really didn't care and Lindsay was too dumb to even know what was going on.

"I know LeShawna is going to be fine."

"Nobody cares, Harold."

Soon after that, most of the guys were out snoring. I had a flashlight on so I could read my book, but I was getting tired as well.

I was about to close my book when I heard someone say "Psst,"

I looked around for the hidden voice, but I saw no one.

"Psst, Noah." I looked down from my bed to see Tyler standing next to my bunk. How he got there so silently I had no idea.

"What do you want, Tyler?" I whispered back.

"Set your alarm for 5 AM, dude."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, you and I are gonna continue your training!" He said. Oh NO!

"Tyler, I thought we agreed to never do that again."

"No, you stopped doing it! I'm not letting you give up!"

"Too bad, cause I'm not doing it. Goodnight." I turned off my flashlight and laid down in my bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the cabins on the Island.

"Noah. Psst, Noah!"

"What Tyler?!"

"I'm not leaving you alone until you set your alarm for 5 AM."

"Then have fun standing there all night."

"Psst, Noah! Psst, Noah!" He began to poke me in the back.

"Psst, Noah! Psssssssssssssss-"

"Fine, I'll do it!" My impatience gave in. I grabbed my alarm clock, which was set on the hanging drawer next to my bunk, and set it for 5 AM. "Happy?!"

"Yes." He said, then he went back to his bunk. I flopped back down onto my pillow, and soon enough I was sleeping.

* * *

And that concludes chapter three! Longest chapter yet! Anyways, we are finally past the first episode, and hoo boy am I excited for the next chapter! Which won't come out for a while, but whatever. Until then, see ya!

 **Boys:** Harold, Geoff, Trent, Owen, Tyler, Duncan, Noah, DJ

 **Girls:** LeShawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Katie, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Beth


End file.
